


Семейная жизнь

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: драбблы r — nc-21 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Role-Playing Game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Драко часто вынужден смиряться с чужими решениями в своей жизни. И выбор жены не становится исключением.





	Семейная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — vitanga (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2886662)

С Асторией Драко знакомится только на свадьбе.

Первая встреча была запланирована за три дня до этого события, но помешал затянувшийся суд. Впрочем, Драко все равно, когда впервые видеть невесту: хоть за три дня, хоть за день, хоть за час. Он бы предпочел не видеть ее никогда, но отец настаивал на «правильной» партии, и Драко не мог отказать — только не после всех событий, что пришлось пережить их семье.

Отец описывал ее как приличную, красивую, не глупую девушку, но когда она входит в украшенный банкетный зал, Драко вспоминает только описание Панси. Скучная и пустая. Мнение не меняется весь вечер, Астория бродит по залу с приклеенной к лицу улыбкой, разговаривает мало, предпочитая слушать Драко, не пьет, смеется строго там, где нужно и с кем нужно, и Драко с тоской думает, что жизнь никогда не станет прежней.

Они уезжают на медовый месяц в замок, отданный родителями Астории в качестве приданного, и весь путь Драко вспоминает веселые посиделки в гостиной Слизерина. Панси обещала писать каждые два дня, Блейз — каждую неделю, но этого очень мало, чтобы хоть как-то улучшить настроение.

Первая брачная ночь наступает слишком быстро. Из ванной комнаты доносятся всплески воды, потом Астория появляется на пороге спальни в длинном пеньюаре и с двумя крошечными баночками в руках. Зачем они нужны, Драко понимает примерно через три минуты, когда Астория ложится на кровать, макает пальцы в темную жидкость и начинает водить ими по груди Драко. Сначала это кажется странным, но когда ее рука опускается вниз и касается члена, обволакивая его густым и тягучим теплом, Драко вообще перестает думать. Это чертовски приятно, это сводит на «нет» все попытки перехватить инициативу, и Драко кончает слишком, неприлично быстро, а затем с удовольствием вбивается в Асторию, забывая о том, что еще час назад всерьез раздумывал притвориться спящим.

На утро оказывается, что дома Астория ведет себя гораздо живее, чем в толпе гостей. Она улыбается приветливой улыбкой, интересно рассуждает о новой политике и даже время от времени напевает что-то под нос. Вечера Драко ждет с нетерпением, желая повторить вчерашний опыт, но Астория входит в спальню без баночек, негодующе сбрасывает руку Драко со своей груди и с непроницаемым лицом встает перед зеркалом расчесывать волосы.

Возможно, вчерашняя ночь была исключением, думает Драко, забираясь под одеяло. Возможно, дальше все будет так, как и представлялось в самых тоскливых предположениях. Драко размышляет об этом еще с минуту, а потом видит хвост.

Маленький, пушистый хвост, торчащий прямо из аппетитной задницы Астории.

Это заводит мгновенно и так сильно, что Астории не помогает никакое наигранное сопротивление. Она в конце концов смеется и сдается, и довольно быстро хвост заменяется членом Драко, с наслаждением входящим в подготовленную растянутую дырку. Астория гибкая и терпеливая, без стеснения помогает кончить себе собственной рукой, и Драко, засыпая, не может перестать улыбаться.

Утром Астория не в себе. Она бурчит, злится и не отвечает на вопросы, а когда Драко все же настаивает, рассказывает, что «Сенненские соколы» проиграли отборочный тур. Драко тоже поначалу расстраивает эта новость, «Соколы» — любимая команда большинства слизеринцев, но потом приходит осознание, что Астория любит квиддич.

Почти весь день они проводят за обсуждением команд, и Драко забывает про письмо Панси сразу же, как забирает его у совы.

Вечером Астория ведет себя странно. Она хитро усмехается, не говоря ни слова, забирается под одеяло и целует Драко в губы. Потом в шею, грудь и ниже, и ниже — до тех пор, пока ее губы не охватывают член, влажно скользя до головки и обратно. Драко расслабляется — слишком сильно, поэтому не сразу понимает, что не так.

Длинные пальцы Астории подбираются к его заду.

Драко в ужасе распахивает глаза, когда указательный палец начинает гладить центр дырки. Это… приятно — и ужасно, потому что Драко — не девчонка, чтобы позволять входить кому-либо внутрь себя. Это все пошло и странно, удивительно и стыдно, но Астория дышит все громче и громче, явно заводясь, и Драко думает, что если начнет сейчас сопротивляться, то и правда покажется ей стыдливой девчонкой.

А потом мокрый палец врывается внутрь, рот Астории вбирает в себя мошонку — и Драко накрывает такой оргазм, что комната уплывает прочь вместе со всеми сомнениями.

А на следующий день Астория пропадает. Утром она уходит гулять в оранжерею, обещая вернуться через час, но к обеду так и не появляется в замке. Домовики сообщают, что ее нет ни в одной из комнат; Драко обходит оранжерею, сад и длинный ряд фонтанов, чувствуя нарастающее беспокойство. Астория — почти чужой человек, нелюбимая жена, навязанный член семьи и имеет право делать что ей заблагорассудится… но Драко, круг за кругом обходя фонтаны, признается сам себе, что боится, что она сбежала к другому.

И спустя десять минут находит ее в роще.

Астория лежит на земле в порванной одежде и с кляпом во рту, грязная и похожая на нищую магловку. Драко бросается на колени, развязывает ее руки, выдирает кляп и с удивлением слышит яростный, злой стук собственного сердца. Он готов испепелить на месте любого, кто сотворил это с его женой, но не успевает даже спросить, что произошло: Астория поднимает голову и, протягивая руку к Драко, изможденно бормочет:

— Мистер… Меня обокрали и оставили здесь… Пожалуйста, я так хочу есть… У меня нет денег, но… я смогу отплатить… Как угодно…

Драко смотрит на нее в ужасе, пока не замечает лукавый блеск красивых глаз и насмешливый изгиб прекрасных губ. Он прислоняется к дереву, выдыхает и думает, что жизнь с Асторией будет любой, но скучной ее не сможет назвать даже Панси.

И Драко с удовольствием готов принять эти правила игры.


End file.
